Lip Rings And Lovers
by CSSnark
Summary: Mina is saved by a mysterious guy in a dark hood, she decides to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this, Mina's hair is less like an afro and more like… short, kinky curls that are more like squiggly lines than curls. So yeah. Also, don't judge my ship choice. Like, I basically thought who would I want to fuck if I was her and my thoughts went to him so yeah. This is technically the sequel, but since I don't want to create a seperate document I mashed it all together. This is the sequel nobody asked for, folks. Here you go.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina Ashido is not cut out for things like this. Kirishima and Bakugou have both mysteriously needed to "use the restroom" at the same time, and are no doubt making out with each other behind the locked door at that very moment.

It _sucked_ being a third wheel.

She looked around the diner/bar and surveyed the patrons.

 _Grimy old guy. Nope._

 _Three frat guys wearing the same shirt. Fuck nope._

 _A whole bunch of girls. Nah._

 _A guy with messy bangs shot with green streaks. Nope._

Mina sighed deeply and stood up.

 _ **Mina:**_ _all right, lovebirds. I'm calling it a night. Love you :)_

They probably wouldn't see the text until many, many hours later, but she didn't care. The two of them were there for each other, not her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling around and gazing into the eyes of one of the frat boys. He was smiling in a way that made her skin crawl.

" _Damn,_ Pinky, you're packing some _ass_ in those jeans," one jeered, reaching for Mina's behind. She batted his hand away.

" _Don't touch,_ " she snarled. The third one laughed and tried to cop a feel, too.

"I _said,_ don't touch!"

Her hand swung out and slapped him across the face in one smooth motion. Mina grabbed her bag and ran out the door, leaving the three behind.

Now there was the issue of getting home.

Since she'd caught a ride with Kirishima and the train was a little too far to walk to, Mina resigned herself to walking home. The rain plaguing the city had let up, and the sidewalks were dewy in the soft light of the street lamps.

"Hey, it's Pinky!" she heard someone yell. Instantly, Mina was appraising her surroundings. There was an alleyway off to her right, and an empty street to her left. Nobody was around except for herself, and the three frat boys–who appeared to have brought friends.

The one that had tried to grab her ass earlier began to spread out. There were about twelve of them, all with glinting eyes and cruel smiles. Mina broke out into a run, but she was too late. The men had already circled around her, herding her to the alleyway where nobody could see her getting… well.

 _I am the Alien Queen,_ she thought. _I am powerful, and strong, and smart. I can protect myself–and look on the bright side. If they take you to the alley, nobody will see you melt their fucking faces off._

So Mina does the best thing she can. She turns and aggressively power-walks into the alley, already calling up acid. She's _hyped,_ because it's been _way_ too long since she's had a good fight. Every time she spars with a student, she has to hold back, but now, _now_ she can do what she wants in the name of self-defense. She's reached the gaping dark of the alleyway, the frat boys following her and calling out lewd things, when she stops and turns. Most of them have Mutation quirks, making them human turtles or rabbits or bugs. One has a transformation quirk, arm already turned into some sort of spiky thing.

Mina remembers Uwabami's training. _A lady never strikes first, dear. Wait and learn, then_ destroy.

The cactus-hand swings at her, and she ducks. Tossing acid at his leg, she hears him scream in pain as she twirls away, slashing out with her leg and catching another, tripping him. She uses a concentrated stream of acid to fire neatly at three others, burning through legs and arms, nothing fatal. She's a whirlwind, swiping past and twisting and turning, but all too soon they catch up to her. One with stone for skin grabs her and twists her arms behind her back, tugging her against his chest.

"Let me go! This is illegal, and I do _not consent."_ Mina sputtered out curses as she kicked out at her attackers.

The stone one slams her down on the ground, pressing her face onto the cold, wet pavement. Mina realizes, distantly, that it's going to leave imprints later. They're pushing up her loose skirt, and she's wriggling desperately, a pool of acid surrounding her–and…

The weight is gone. Mina hears screaming, and smells something acrid, but it all seems very far away. She curls up in a ball and thinks about sleeping, somewhere safe and warm, not this hellhole of a back alleyway with acid and poisonous men and cruel actions.

She sees a pair of electric blue eyes above her before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina prides herself on being a strong, independent woman, but she has no problem accepting help–except for when her assist refuses to say his name, age, or even remove his hood when he checks her into a hospital. The most information she'd squeezed out of a nurse was that he had "the _prettiest_ blue eyes" and "a roguish demeanor, kinda rebellious."

After an hour of information gathering, she checked herself out of the hospital and went back to her flat in Musutafu, where she stayed for the summers she wasn't at the UA training camps. Despite nearly… well, being _raped_ the night before, she still felt pretty good about her skills. If she hadn't been pinned by that fucking stone delinquent, or been scared of facing lawsuits for killing them, she'd have won that one for sure.

But now she was indebted to some rando blue eyed guy with a hoodie.

Great.

Mina walked out of the hospital with a swagger and got many… strange looks from bypassers. She'd been wearing a nice cropped shirt the night before, and now it was damp and didn't cover the bruises spanning her entire torso. Her legs were scraped, her hair a mess, and her face bore scratches all over the right side from being pressed into the pavement.

The first thing she did was call Momo.

"Hey! What's up?" she heard Momo ask. There was classical music in the background, and the sound of clinking glasses.

"I need a ride, like, _now._ Can you do that, or are you busy?"

"Oh, no, I can get you. Where should I pick you up?"

"Outside Musutafu Hospital."

She heard Momo sputtering as she hit _end call._

Five minutes later, a glossy black car with tinted windows rolled up to the curb. Mina opened the door and slid onto the plush leather seat, leaning back and groaning as her spine curled.

"What the _hell_ happened to you? Oh my God, you're not even–are those _bruises?_ Mina!"

Mina slid down in the seat as she explained what had happened the night before.

"I can get you a lawyer," Momo snarled.

"No, I can't let you do that–lawyers are fucking expensive."

"Yeah, consider it a public service. No rapist should be allowed to walk free," Momo told her.

"But still–"

"Mina Ashido, I am the daughter of the most successful businessman in Japan. I am more than ten times wealthier than you. Let me do this, dumbass."

" _Fine._ But I _will_ pay you back for this, okay?"

Momo grinned and slapped Mina upside the head.

"God, you obstinate ass. Just accept that I'm rich already."

When Mina got back to her apartment, she found a stain on her door. A scorch mark, to be exact, in the shape of a thumbprint.

 _A lead,_ she thought.

" _NIGHTEYE!_ " was the legendary hero's only warning before Mina burst through the door, a piece of wood in hand.

"Mina, what did I tell you about–"

" _NIGHTEYE!"_

She tackled him in a hug.

"It's been forever, dearest bestie! You're my absolute _favorite,_ you _know_ that–"

"Mina, what do you want from me?"

Mina sighed. "Nightie-lighty-dear, I just might need to contact a quirk identifier."

"Mina, you know I can't do that. They're a very… _private_ person, and I'm not sure it would be entirely appropriate for me to send you to their abode–"

" _Please,_ Nighteye. I need to see one–it has to do with my incident."

Nighteye's eyes widened a tiny fraction. He drew himself up and picked a card out of his pocket. "It will only work if

you have something that they have touched."

"Thanks, Nightie! You're still my favorite!" Mina yelled as she sprinted out the door.

Nighteye sighed deeply and pushed his glasses up on his nose. That girl would be the death of him, someday.

Mina took the train to the city, armed to the teeth under a big, fluffy pink coat. She gazed at the address, staring intently at the ink until the automated voice called her stop over the intercom. She ignored the funny looks she got, a small pink-skinned chick with messy curls, hiding under a coat and a black leather miniskirt.

She stopped at a crumbling building with _Ramen_ scrawled messily over an old awning. Eyes crinkling in disbelief, Mina entered through a rotting door, wrinkling her nose at the acrid scent of rotten food. She saw a flash of movement near her right eye and felt something cold at her throat.

"Who are you?" a high voice demanded, the knife digging in a little deeper.

"Nighteye sent me," Mina snarled, and the pressure let up.

Standing in front of her was a little boy, about ten years old, with messy black hair and one green eye with no pupil. The other was a mess of scars and messy stitches that looked older than Mina.

"Are you the quirk identifier?" Mina asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, my street name's Brodie."

 _That wasn't a Japanese name._

"Okay, Brodie, how does this work? Do I just _hand_ you the item the quirk-user's touched?"

"Yeah, but how much can you pay me?"

Mina sighed and drew out a couple of crumpled bills. "How's eighty thousand yen?"

The kid narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"A hundred thousand."

Mina glared. "Hey, squirt, that's not gonna happen. You need this money, so eighty is what I'm gonna give you."

Brodie glared and accepted the bills.

"All right, lady. I like your style. Hand me the object that your guy's touched, and I can tell you when he touched it, his name, and his quirk. Don't ask how my thing works, it's complicated."

Mina nodded and drew the charred piece of wood out of her coat.

The kid's eyes widened and he grabbed it, almost greedily. Closing his eyes, he picked up the knife he'd used to threaten Mina earlier and sliced his finger. Blood gushed out, red and pure, and he smiled like a cat that had spotted an unusually pretty canary.

 _Gotta be unstable to live in a place like_ this _with a quirk like_ that, Mina thought.

The boy placed his hands on the wood and began to hum softly. It had no tune, no specific pattern, just certain notes flowing from his lips.

After about ten minutes, Brodie opened his eyes.

"Your boy's quirk is blue fire. He's twenty-five, and all that comes up for his name is _Dabi._ That mean anything to you?"

"Can you get a location, or an address?"

"It'll cost, like, another seven thousand, but sure."

Mina rolled her eyes. "No way am I paying seven _thousand_ for something as measly as an _address._ "

"Well, take it or leave it, cause this is my final offer."

Brodie's green eye narrowed.

"Fine. just… give me the address, kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

Shigaraki's Bar And Cat Cafe was open through the wee hours of the morning, and was currently littered with B-list heroes done with work and two bartenders, one with hair as black as night and the other a hulking beast of a man with mountainous features.

"Tell me the story again," begged the living mountain, eyes wide.

"No, Nomu. I am not telling that _stupid_ story again–you've heard it at _least_ seven times!" hissed the inky-haired one. He picked up a glass and started polishing it, avoiding Nomu's gaze.

" _Please?_ So I'm a romantic. Shoot me! At least I don't run away from the pretty ladies I save in darkened alleyways in the middle of the night," Nomu muttered.

The raven haired one slammed the glass down a bit too aggressively and picked up another one, polishing it with more vigor.

"At least describe what she looked like?" pleaded the mountain.

"I already said I wouldn't–"

The giant pouted, eyes wide and watery.

" _Fine._ She had… hmmm… pink hair, I think, cut to her shoulders in wild kinks, like a lion's mane," he began. "She was about up to my shoulder in heels, and she could run like the devil–but she was trapped. I shouldn't have helped her. What if I–"

"Hey, did she have a sort of heart shaped face? And black eyes with yellow irises?" Nomu whispered, leaning towards the midnight-haired beauty.

He closed his electric blue eyes and sighed a deep sigh.

Steeling himself, he turned to face the entrance, where a very agitated pink-haired girl was standing in a minidress that _did things_ for him.

"Huh. It's been a while, huh, _Dabi."_ The words came out as a hiss, and her eyes were slitted in a glare. Dabi set down the glass ever so softly, barely allowing it to make a sound.

"Little Pink Hair," he acknowledged.

"Perhaps you would like to speak in the back room."

The girl was _so much prettier_ up close. Her eyes were a startling shade of gold, and her high cheekbones gave her face a precise definition that wasn't visible from afar.

As he led her out back, he could feel his hands getting warm as his quirk tried to activate.

"My name is Mina, you know," she snapped.

"My apologies, Mina, for running away after our first meeting. It would seem that you are rather agitated with me," Dabi said.

"Well, _yeah._ You just bolted, without even giving me a chance to _thank_ you properly."

Dabi paused and turned to face her. They were in the back room, where a sofa, a microwave, and approximately fifty pounds of alcohol resided.

"And how would you like to show your gratitude?" he purred, leaning forward ever so slightly. He saw her eyes widen a fraction.

Mina was flipping out. She'd heard the damn nurses giggling about his good looks, but _damn._ His eyes were so much better up close, glittering pools of blue fire. And his hair… she wanted to run her hands through that jet-black hair. Oh, how she wanted.

His face was softly tanned, scarred where it looked like he'd been slashed with something.

"You're staring," he whispered, prompting her to step back rapidly.

"No, I was just… evaluating. Yes., ah, _evaluating."_

"It's okay. I, too, was staring. You have a very interesting face," Dabi informed Mina, who blushed.

His strange way of talking was strangely endearing. And the way she had to tilt her face just _so_ to meet his eyes… this man was flawless. And she was _totally into it._

"You saved me from a dozen well-armed frat boys when I was drunk off my ass. Why?"

Dabi looked shocked. "Why _wouldn't_ I?"

Mina sighed. "Most people would have ran away and called the cops."

"I am not most people."

"Uh, _clearly._ With a quirk like yours, why aren't you a hero?"

Dabi's expression shuttered.

"You know what? We should talk in the main room. After all, I _am_ supposed to be working."

Mina narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but paused. _It would be pretty rude to repay your savior by probing into his personal life._

"Sure."

Nomu wrapped her in a big hug the second she re-appeared in the barroom. "So you are the mystery girl that our little Dabi is all wrapped up with!" he bellowed, a big smile on his beaked face.

Mina smiled and patted his back awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled.

She stayed for the rest of the night, laughing uproariously at Nomu's impression of Dabi when he'd first started out at the bar and listening to stories of Dabi's past (as narrated by both Dabi and Nomu).

Several hours later, she texted Kirishima.

 **Mina:** _I like that he's taller than me_

 **Mina:** _its sexy_

 **Kirishima:** _should I ask who_ _he_ _is?_

 **Mina:** _its sexyyyyy_

 **Kirishima:** _you totally have a size kink!_

 **Mina:** _the fuck is that_

 **Kirishima:** _does him being bigger turn u on_

 **Mina:** …

 **Mina:** _maybe_

 **Kirishima:** _oml size kink_

 **Mina:** _am I being mocked_

 **Mina:** _cuz I feel mocked_

 **Kirishima:** _ok byee imma go get drilled by my boy toy_

 **Mina:** _ahhhh yes i needed to read that_

 **Kirishima:** _im not the only one getting drilled tonite get it mina_

 **Mina:** _its not like that_

 **Mina:** _pig_

"Mina?"

Mina glanced up from her phone and saw that Dabi was standing over her, looking vaguely concerned. She realized that he'd said her name several times.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to crash at mine tonight."

Mina considered her options. Her apartment was around ten miles away, and she had no method of transportation because the train was closed until six A.M for a maintenance check. She could sleep on a bench, or go home with the sexy, _hot_ bartender who'd saved her.

Hmmmm.

"Could I? You've been so good to me already–"

"Oh, _please._ It's my pleasure. Come on, I'll lead the way."

When Mina got outside, it was pouring rain. With a start, she realized that she had left her fur jacket at the quirk identifier's place.

Dabi wordlessly tucked his leather jacket over her shoulders, blue eyes glinting (and Mina didn't shiver a little as she practically drowned in the fabric, because it did _not_ turn her on how big the jacket was on her)

"You really should have been a hero," she grumbled.

"It's public service. That dress is _scandalous_ and I should not be held responsible for my actions when you're wearing it."

Mina looked down at her leather minidress.

"You have a leather kink, don't you," she accused.

"At least I know what I want," he purred as they turned to cut through an alleyway. Dabi stepped a little closer to her, arm going around her shoulders as if by instinct.

"What are you suggesting?" Mina demanded, flicking her gaze over to the even planes of his face.

"Perhaps you are in denial about certain… _things,_ " he growled, sending a shiver down Mina's spine. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his belt loop, executing a flawless Peter Kavinsky move (proved by To All The Boys I've Loved Before) and slammed him against the hard bricks of the side of the alleyway.

"Oh, _really,"_ she hissed before grabbing his collar and yanking him to her and meshing her lips to his.

Dabi groaned softly against her lips and flipped their positions, her back against the brick and his arms on either side of her, caging her in.

"You little _minx,"_ he snarled. Grinning into his mouth, Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and _jumped,_ twisting her long legs around his waist.

Dabi pulled away, the blue of his eyes almost completely eclipsed by black. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster than normal, and his hair was sticking up in spikes.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we can't. Not here, not in an alleyway where anyone can see us–hot as that is–I don't think that you would enjoy it."

Mina heard the unsaid _we're moving too fast_ and drew away, moving to stand on her own feet. She didn't meet his eyes as she said "yeah, sure. We should probably get going."

Dabi drew her close in a hug.

"You're _special,_ Mina," he whispered, voice so soft she could barely hear it.

His "apartment" wasn't an apartment. It was a suite with a view of the city, all in muted soft grays with modern sofas and tasteful rugs. The walls were a delicate dove gray, and his large kitchen was to _die_ for (the barstools were sexy as hell, okay?).

"Your bedroom is the size of my entire apartment," Mina called from the other side of the suite. Dabi was clattering around in the kitchen, and she didn't see him padding up behind her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Jumping, she turned to face him.

He had a lip piercing, she noticed, a small hole not quite closed.

He caught her staring and said, "I had to take it out the night in the alleyway because I didn't want it to rip and in all the fighting, I lost it."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Sorry."

"It's hardly _your_ fault two dozen frat guys decided your 'no' was consent."

She grinned and grabbed his arm, tugging him into his room. She shoved him onto the bed and glared down at him, hands on her hips.

"Listen, I really, _really_ like you. But just in case you actually get to know me and… _don't_ enjoy my presence and clingy tendencies, let's be friends first, okay? Let's learn about each other's personalities and how you accidentally shoplifted twenty bucks worth of stuff from Target or slapped your creepy boss from senior year. Now, it's cold and I don't want to sleep alone, so if you _dare_ try to be a gentleman and go sleep on the couch, you will wake up to me pouring a nice cup of acid on your dick. This way, if you suddenly decide that you don't like me, or that we shouldn't be in a relationship, or simply that you like someone else more, I won't hold it against you and we can remain friends. This is the best way to start a relationship with someone new, weird as it sounds, and if you're not okay with this than I am going to sleep on the sofa, go home in the morning, and never go back to that fucking bar. I'm not looking for one night stands anymore, Dabi."

He blinked once, twice.

"That took a _completely_ different turn that expected, but okay."

He paused, and a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, that's gonna work out just _fine."_

He drew out _fine_ so it came out like _faheeeeeeeen._

Mina grinned.

"Now get me some fucking sweats. I am _so_ not wearing this dress to bed."

 _ **It's been too long, guys. I just write it down and hate the way it flows and I feel like it sucks, so I don't post it, and then I get nervous and I end up just never posting and I let y'alls down and I feel guilty so I write more and it starts all over again. This ssssucks. adkfjsdfj;lskfjs;kfjldksja**_


End file.
